


In The Dark

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 5





	In The Dark

You would recgonize him anywhere.

The way his boots thumped against the grating, his stride always from the right. Your head tilted to the right to follow him, your eyes closing. There was no need for them, not it the pitch blackness surrounding you. Stop trying to strain to see him, he will be here soon enough. He knew his way in the dark.

Curtis would find you anywhere, his happiness in this life, you fit him unlike any other, soft curves and gentlness in his hold, his hard demanding hold. There was no letting you go ever, especially in the dark. He couldn’t be alone again.

You would listen, held breath anticipate. Your cut off from sight, knowing hes right there. His presence vibrates you to lean back. A wall to support you, his deep breath in drew you to inhale, matching. His heart beat thumped between your shoulder blades. Hands were impatient, gliding under shirts to the smoothness of your skin, he could trace your dips and supple curves all day, his hands, his eyes his mouth. Map you into his memory.

Inhale against your neck would make his head swarm with lovers memories, your hair falling over your bare shoulder, hands planted against his chest as pleasure swarmed you, crying his name in a please and thank you, the memory alone could make him hard. His lips brushed a trail against your neck that encouraged you to tilt for him, that soft moan reserved only for him eacaping as his hands made your body roll into his touch. He would know you anywhere, find you anywhere just to hear that soft sigh of yours.

Effectively as only he was capable, you felt completely enveloped in him, his masculine scent filling your hightened senses. You recgonized those rushed breaths warming your skin as it turned to a kiss laying claim, wet and sharp, this time a moan he was really requiring. “Curtis”

You belonged to him. And he would always come for you.


End file.
